


Дети стихий (притча)

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Дети стихий (притча)

Есть вода, есть огонь и есть земля. И больше ничего — только воздух между ними. Потомков стихий сложно отличить от обычных младенцев. Но есть те, кто умеет.

Когда рождаются такие, как Лука, родители зовут трёх ведьм из тех, что прячутся от людей. Ведьмы смотрят на новорождённого и чаще всего смеются над озабоченными лицами, принимают плату из подрагивающих от облегчения рук и исчезают в темноте. Но иногда остаются, распелёнывают дитя, ищут и находят знаки на его теле, отказываются от медяков и смотрят жалостливо, уходя. Они вернутся, когда ребёнку исполнится 16 и ничто не спасёт его от пророчеств.

Когда рождаются такие, как Иван, зовут мудрую женщину, которая всегда оказывается в доме неподалёку, где бы ни открыл впервые светлые глаза посвящённый водной стихии. Женщину никто не называет феей. Не бывает грузных пожилых фей с хриплым прокуренным голосом, с истрёпанной дорожной сумкой и слишком хорошим для небогатых родителей аппетитом. Нефея тычет пальцем в пелёнки, кивает и возвращается к куску пирога. Ей нужно подкрепиться перед дальней дорогой.

Когда рождаются такие, как Серхио, никого не зовут. Саламандра сама появляется из камина, очага или пламени свечи и оборачивается то в юную деву, то в древнюю старушку. Она смотрит на беспокойного крикливого младенца и ничего не берёт из предложенного. Она тоже вернётся.

— Слепому не рассмотреть невидимку.  
— Всё можно схватить, если постараться, кроме водного потока.  
— Земля даст ему силы и волю. Мудрость придёт сама. А любовь не требует ни силы, ни воли, ни мудрости.

Ведьмы всегда говорят загадками. Понятно только, что Лука всего добьётся сам. А любовь... Захочет — будет и любовь.

— Вода камень точит, сквозь песок просачивается, в руки не даётся. Любовь свою истинную сразу поймёт, пробьёт ради неё любую скалу. Всё сможет пройти, от любой беды утечь, но если застынет льдом — жди беды.

Нефея никогда не говорит прямо. Ясно только, что Ивану по плечу любые преграды. Лишь бы не ожесточилось сердце. А любовь... Рано о любви думать. Разберётся.

— Огонь есть огонь. Вспыхнет-полыхнёт — сожжёт и сгинет, будет гореть ровно — согреет, утешит и сам не пропадёт. Искру пусть бережёт в себе, но и делиться не забывает. И пусть помнит: страсть не любовь.

Саламандра всегда говорит предельно ясно. Серхио будет гореть ярко, пока сумеет сдерживать буйный нрав. А любовь... А что любовь? Лишь бы страсти не оставили одни угли.

***

— Вот, Лукита, это моё любимое кафе в Севилье.

— Слава богу, можно отдохнуть от твоего обожаемого города и выпить кофе. Ой, смотри, вон Иван. Надо же, совпадение такое...

— Так зови его к нам. Если я, конечно, не буду лишним.

— Заткнись.

Пять женщин через два столика понимающе переглянулись. Одна — крупная, похожая на ярмарочную пророчицу, буркнула:

— Это не я.

— И не я, — рассмеялась огненно-рыжая девчонка.

Три других, похожих друг на друга, как три вороны, покачали головами. Одна всё же разомкнута бледные губы:

— Похоже, действительно судьба.

Рыжая вдруг погрустнела и вроде даже постарела, пригорюнившись над вазочкой с мороженым:

— Измельчали потомки стихий. Раньше, бывало, войны затевали, на трон всходили.

— Зря ты, — оторвалась от тарта со сливочным кремом «пророчица», — наоборот, умнее стали, мудрее. Войны и троны выбирают, может, помельче, зато живут подольше. А это всем людям вокруг на пользу.

— А что с вашими предсказаниями, сёстры? — каркнула одна из «ворон», неясно, та же, что в прошлый раз, или другая — перед каждой остывала крохотная чашечка эспрессо.

— А с вашими?

— Лука думать забыл про нас. Любовь есть — и трое ребятишек есть. Воли и силы в достатке. Есть Серхио — живое пламя рядом — друг, брат. Чего ещё желать?

— С Серхио ему, конечно, повезло. Или Серхио с ним.

— Ха! Повезло! — взвилась рыжая, снова превращаясь почти в подростка. — Сколько сил пришлось положить! До того, как они встретились, Серхио почти выгорел. Ещё бы — пламя на пламя. Не уследила за этими поганцами в их Фурии Рохе. Я уж думала, всё, исполняется моё же предсказание, да не так, как хотелось. Только угли тлели. Я уж за голову схватилась.

— И решила всё это дело водой залить? Чтобы уж наверняка? — сморщила нос «пророчица».

— Ты про Жерара? Так наоборот хорошо же вышло. И обоим на пользу. И не пострадал Жерар твой драгоценный. Только сильнее стал.

— Ладно, не кипятись. Правда, неплохо вышло. Странно только, как точно твой Серхио выцеливает моих. Жерар, Хесус, Пилар. Сейчас того и гляди, на Ивана глаз положит.

— Не положит. — Три чашки эспрессо опустели, и опять было непонятно, кто из трёх «ворон» заговорил.

Одна поманила официантку и попросила повторить заказ. Вытерла салфеткой рот.

— Лука, конечно, слепой. Но чует своё и так просто не отдаст.

«Пророчица» вздохнула:

— Как собака на сене ваш Лука. И не забирает, и не отпускает. Иван-то знает, кто для него важен. А этот всё считает его невидимкой. Потом бросается водный поток руками ловить. А ледок уже похрустывает. Решения всё резче, разговоры всё холоднее. Что я тогда говорила, то и исполняется.

Рыжая нетерпеливо барабанила пальцами по столу, дожидаясь возможности встрять:

— А огонь на что? Огонь должен уравновесить.

— Пока огонь только глаза слепит. Прозреть не даёт.

«Вороны» разом опустошили чашки и встали:

— Что сейчас судить да рядить? Лука — земля. Он обоим не даст глупостей натворить. Да и с собой разберётся. А ваши тоже не пальцем деланы — в обиду себя не дадут.

— Так что? — Поднялась и рыжая, сравнявшись возрастом с «пророчицей», которая тоже засобиралась. — Оставим как есть?

— Ну, почему «оставим»? Поможем, чем можем, в их игрушечных войнах и настоящих жизнях. И посмотрим, что выйдет. Ведь это самое интересное. Правда, сёстры?

Все согласно закивали, пробираясь к выходу и оглядываясь на трёх мужчин, смеющихся над чем-то за своим столиком.


End file.
